Talk:Aviva/@comment-4927386-20120514132911
Hey! Lovemeaviva, hi! Kate here. There's one thing you don't know about me. It's crazy, and you probably won't believe me, but here it goes... you know why I didn't die when Donita stabbed me, or Zach. You're wrong, I did die. But I always came back... because... I'm the reicarnation of the Wild Kratts Team! There I said it. In fact, I've been alive longer than you know. Everyone found out in the last chapter of The Wild Kratts Conflict (the story we've been telling back and forth) Zach pysically captered my mom, and it was up to us to get her back. We did rescue her, but we were caught off guard zachbots had blocked our only way out. Zach couldn't beleive the amount of strength we had to rescue mom after all that had happened. Zach: Zachbots! get Aviva and the pink kid! Chris: OVER MY DEAD BODY! Dad struggled with Zach for the remote that controlled the Zachbots. But in the end, we lost. I remember waking up in a cell, with everyone else, even Logan and Taven were there. Taven was crying. Mom was trying to comfort her. I didn't see dad any where! But I heard him scream! Then I knew exactly what was going on! Fate had twisted everything! In one world, I was a superhero named WildGirl, and my first death was when Donita stabbed me to death in front of my mothers eyes! In this world, DAD WAS TO PLAY THAT PART! I wouldn't have it! I tried to squeeze my way out of two bars at the bottom that were farther apart than the others. Zachbots don't know about leveling I guess. I handed Uncle Martin the keys, but told him to stay where they were. I ran into the hallway. I found Dad and Zach. It was just as I knew it would be. Dad was strapped down in chains. Kate: ''ZACH!!! STOOOPPPP!!!! ''I was able to stop Zach just before he stabbed my dad in his left arm. Kate: Let him go. Zach: What?! Kate: LET HIM GO YOU KNIFE FREAK! Zach: And why should I? He stole you, and you refused to come home when you had the chance Wild RAT! I remember feeling so helpless. I knelt to the floor, crying as hard as I could Zach: What's your problem?! Kate: Why? WHY IS THE PEOPLE I LOVE WHO ARE TO BE TORTURED AND SUFFER!! ''WHY?????!!!!!!!!! ''I got up, and I couldn't even believe the words I was saying. Kate: If you must kill one of us in such a way as you had in mind for Dad, then kill me in my Dad's place. Chris: KATE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!!!!!! Zach: That can be arranged. Chris: Kate please, don't do this. Kate: I know of this death all too well Dad. Chris: (gasp) Kate: IT'S MY OWN! Fate just wanted to switch it around for us. But however, my decision will remain the same... that's all I remember, except one thing. I never forget that scream. That tear your own volals and eardrums out scream that Dad gave off when Zach stabbed me over and over again. Chris:''KATIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '' That was enough for Martin to open the cell and to see what went wrong. He turned the corner in to the room, then turned back around and looked at Aviva. Martin:Aviva, cover Logan and Tavens eyes. Aviva: (very serious look) Why?! Koki: I've got them. Aviva: Martin why would you possilby... (gasp) ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ''My mom saw me, at least that what she thinks she saw. All she could see were these deep wounds all over my body. And one to my head. I lay there, lifeless on the floor. And Dad, wide eyed, couldn't even breath. Tears were running down his cheeks like crazy. Any more and they would've made a waterfall. He finally bowed his head sobbing. I guess you could say he even died for a second there. So, what does this have to do with the new birth of Kate Corcavado? Well, for one, Zach was out of breath. After he regained it, he turned back at Dad, ready to strike again. That's when I woke up again reincaranated, but not in the same place! But in the same timeline. And I knew one thing, Zach wouldn't keep his promise, I had to get to Dad before it was too late. I called for Tasha (Tasha is my pet peregiane falcon, in the WildGirl world, I hatched her from an egg, and she would play a big part in my DNA activation.) She comes whenever I call, wherever I am, I found my peregiane falcon disc (in this world, The ULTIMATE CREATURE POWER DISC doesn't exist) I activated when Tasha came and we both flew off to save Dad. Good thing Martin escaped when he did! He tried to grab the knife out of Zach's hand. Then I came in through the window Kate: HEY! Bozo! Zach turned and looked at me, as did every one else. Zach: Okay you Wild Ratts, nice distraction, what you make that Kate dummy out of Aviva. Aviva: (nearly speechless) I........didn't....... Zach: But then...... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! KATE'S BODY'S OVER........ My body was gone. Zach: OH, right. I grabbed the knife out of Zachs hands, after all he was kinda dumbstruck, he didn't even understand. Finally, he snapped out of it. Kate: Hey Zach! Looking for this? Come get it! I flew out the window with the knife in my talans. Zach qickley followed with his jet pack. I swooped back around until I was above him, punctured his jet pack, which sent him flying like a ballon running out of air. Zach: I'll get you next time Wild Ratts. Kate: THAT'S WILD KRATTS FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME!!!!